Ayame Cross-Kuran
by biancaj21
Summary: I'm new at this, so please have mercy, and give it a shot. The story of Yuki's twin sister whom has more of a connection to Kaname than anyone realizes. Follow Ayame Cross as she attends Cross academy with her sister, Yuki, and brother Zero, not to mention the stunning Night Class.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Vampire Knight, though I surely wish I did!**

Prologue  
"….It's so cold…"  
Two small girls stood together, their hands linked-one girl with long brown hair reached out and caught a small snowflake that fell from the dark sky. Both girls stood dazed and confused, unaware of even their names, though somehow they knew that they were safer together, and already felt a strong sisterly bond.  
"…..Pure white…snow" she whispered, the girl on the right with long white hair also moved her hand to catch the frozen raindrops.  
"Why is it so white?" the small white haired girl asked quietly, watching as the snow dissolved into her red mittens, she looked around with large wine orbs until she came across a different patch of snow.  
"What is this snow?" the girl with long brown hair asked.  
"It's not supposed to be red" her white locks blew softly in the cold breeze, making the girl shiver as she clutched her sister's hand tightly.  
"So where is all the red…coming from…?"  
'Vampires….'  
A cold breeze blew the drifting snowflakes past the two small girls, blowing their small coats and exposing them slightly to the cold air.  
.Crunch-Crunch.  
"Are you two lost, little girls" the man whispered as he bent down towards the curious children-he smirked, fangs shining in the moonlight as he came closer to the white haired girls neck, her big innocent wine colored became wide with fright-the brown haired girl clutching her sisters hand in horror.  
"If that's the case, can I drink your blood?" the vampire snarled-eyes glowing a bright red, his breath hit the small girl's neck-and all she could do was stand there, trembling  
'They are…'  
"Stop…. "The white haired girl protested weakly, holding her breath as the man halted at the pulse line of her small neck-the brown haired girl tried to tug her sister away from the blood thirsty man in pure fear.  
.THWACK.  
Someone punched the man in the chin, sending him flying backwards.  
The two girls blinked and looked up at their rescuer.  
"You're a disgrace to all vampires." The boy whispered, curly straight brown hair blowing in the wind as he raised his hand.  
.SHLP-THUD.  
The vampire lay dead, his blood smeared on the boy's beautiful face, slightly on the two small girls who watched with interest and slight horror.  
'Blood drinking monsters who disguise themselves as humans...'  
The boy turned to the small children, his reddish brown eyes observing the white haired girl with a mysterious glint in his eye, and after a few moments, almost hesitantly his eyes moved on to the brown haired girls shivering form, before returning once again to the white haired girl.  
'Vampires exist'.  
"Are you two okay?" the boy asked, his eyes never leaving the small white haired girl, he raised his bloodied hand and licked the liquid off greedily-eyes turning the same shade of red as the other man and fangs of his own glinting in the moonlight.  
'But most people don't realize it…'  
The wind blew the red snowflakes, the cold breeze not once moving the girls as their grip on each other's hand tightened.  
'My sister and I's earliest memories begin that snowy day'

A.N.: can you please help me by pretending that the girl in the picture's eyes are wine colored? Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Vampire Knight, or any of its characters.

Ten Years Later…At Cross Academy…

~Third Person POV~

The sun slowly set, girls dressed in their black uniforms surrounded large, wooden gates, whispering and gossiping about girly things, school, boys etc.

"WAHHH! DON'T PUSH!" A girl with shoulder length brown hair shouted, the girls didn't listen to the slightly shorter girl who was trying to stop them from going beyond the two large doors-they continued their pushing and shoving making the brown-eyed girl stumble.

From a tree a short distance away from the large crowd, a girl with long snow-white hair observed in shame for her gander, as well as pity for her twin sister, though not enough pity where she ceased to observe in amusement and help her twin sister. However, it was enough for her to shake her head sadly, as her shoulders shock in silent laughter, as she muttered a soft

"Poor Yuki…"

"HURRY UP AND MOVE!" one girl from the crowd that pushed the poor brown-haired girl rudely shouted, the brown-haired girl caught off guard fell down...again.

"Okay, Okay! Everybody move back please!" the brunette yelled, spreading her arms in front of herself, but the white-haired girl in the tree did not like this one bit, she let out a low growl, annoyance flashed through garnet orbs, as her grip on the tree strengthened.

"GET BACK TO YOUR DAMN DORMS! IT'S CURFEW! EITHER YOU WALK BY YOURSELF OR I'LL….I'll, uh…I'll…"

"You'll what?" Another girl smirked, numerous snickers sounded throughout the crowd causing the young brunette to drop her head in embarrassment.

'My name is Ayame Cross and I will be attending Cross Academy with my sister Yuki, for the first time ever, previously I attended an all-girls school in southern France…'

'Cross academy is a prestigious private school that divides its student body between two classes.'

The day class and…

**The night class...**

"YEAH! DON'T GET BOSSY JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE A PREFECT!" a girl shouted, she marched to the front of the large group and glared at Yuki.

"Yeah!" Another girl agree; the group of girls started to push even harder than before.

"Ugghh!" Yuki groaned as she pushed against the rabid mob; these girls had the strength to take down the city, if they wanted to.

'The day class and the night class share the use of school facilities in rotation...'

'But when the classes change in the evening'

'It's complete chaos.'

.CLINK. Soft footfalls could be heard.

The strength of the girls suddenly increased tenfold, though Yuki continued to fight this losing battle, once again Yuki received a shove, though this one was so hard she knew there would be serious damage at the end of this spill. The white-haired girl also aware of this, abandoned her hiding spot in favor of rescuing her sister, leaped swiftly and silently though the trees and the mob.

.SNATCH.

Suddenly Yuki was swiftly out of danger, and the Day Class and Night Class simultaneously turned their attention to what they previously thought to be only a white blur. though now they could be described as the most beautiful female they had ever laid their eyes on, the girls stared enviously, and the boys stared lustfully, with the exception of a certain purebred that stared adoringly at the white-haired beauty,

And suddenly, as if something clicked one of the Day Class girls shouted "You're the White Rose!"

"AH!"

"LOOK!"

"WOW!"

"SOOO PRETTY!"

"I MUST HAVE SOME OF THAT HAIR!" (A.N.: I couldn't help but to put that there, sue me :-P)

'I may have forgotten to mention that I model on the side, but hey taking picture for money means more clothing and pockey, and has landed my the name...The White Rose. Don't ask why.'

The Day Class girls began to swarm on a new target, they only ceased their charge at the sound of a high-pitched whistle courtesy of the white-haired beauty, when they removed their hands from their ears and opened their eyes in annoyance, and they were suddenly stuck in awe at what they saw.

The white-haired girl giving the cutest and most intense puppy dog eyes they had ever seen, so struck at the scene they failed to notice a certain silver-haired prefect finally arriving on the scene in annoyance only to stop as he saw the face that had haunted his dreams for the last three years.

They all waited with bated breath, as the beauty opened her mouth to speak, her voice was melodic and soft, almost as if she was singing to them rather than talking to them. She said…

"Hello, I am Ayame Cross, adopted daughter of Headmaster Cross, and new student and prefect here at Cross Academy, so please treat me kindly…"

Ayame paused and flashed them a grin that once again had them all dazzled, and then she continued…

"I may be new here as both a student and a prefect, but as far as I am aware the Day Class students should be at their dorms at the start of the Night Class…" she said in a teasing manner.

Most of the Day Class had the gall to look sheepishly at the new prefect. Ayame then flashed them another beaming smile to get them back on track before she spoke again

"As a new prefect at Cross Academy, I ask that you all return to your dorms before I am forced to give you all detention, this is not the way I want to start off our new friendship, so please take your belongings and return to your rooms."

And the Day class in their defense were still dazzled by her award winning smile, could not fully comprehend her words, but it took only a few seconds for the white-haired girl to get annoyed, a tick mark appearing on the side of her forehead. Yuki slowly backed away for she knew how lethal her sister was when she lost her incredibly short temper. In a matter of seconds, the smile was wiped from her face as her hands clenched and a dark shadow fell over her face. Then in a dark and eerily calm voice the new prefect said,

"If all of the Day Class students are not in their dorms by the time I count to 10, I WILL BEAT EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU INTO A COMA! TEN!"

The girls all screamed 'kya' word and sprinted away from the huge gates, and the scary new prefect. Now all that is left was the three prefects and the Night Class, the silence was broken by a soft chuckle, courtesy of the Night Class President Kaname Kuran. Slowly he approached the two prefects though his eyes were solely rained on Ayame, much to Yuki's disappointment, and Ayame's embarrassment. Then he spoke…

"Hello Yuki…" he glances at Yuki before returning his gaze to Ayame, his eyes even softer than before.

"H-hi Kaname..."Yuki stuttered, looking away.

"Ayame, how long has I been since we have last seen each other? Three years?" Kaname asks.

Ayame responded with a bow, "Just about, how have you been, Kuran-sama?" Kaname frowned for a second before he spoke again.

"You're always so formal with me." Chuckled Kaname, his eyes on the white-haired girl.

* * *

~Ayame's POV~

Kaname was right in front of me. He carefully grasped my hand, pressing his lips to my knuckle. Shocked, I stared at him, along with all of the Night Class students. He turned to Yuki, still grasping my hand, and bowed slightly. The brunette opened his mouth to say something when I was pulled away from him, someone standing in between us. I landed on the ground, Yuki rushed over to me asking if I was okay. I nodded, glaring up at the person who shoved me. Gasping, I realized it was Zero, my adopted brother.

"Don't touch her, bloodsucker," he hissed, pointing Bloody Rose at Kaname.

"Zero! What the hell?!" I yelled. The Night Class stood in defensive positions, ready to attack him.

"Oh, so scary, Mr. Disciplinary Committee." Kaname spoke sarcastically. Zero growled. "Just get to your class, Kuran." Kaname looked at Yuki and I, and smirked.

"Good day, you two," he bowed. Yuki automatically bowed back, whereas I just nodded.

"Y-you too, Kuran-Sama..." I murmured, avoiding Zero's intense glare. The said boy smiled before turning and walking off with the rest of the Night Class.

"See you later, Ayame".

I froze, not quite sure what to do when I felt two gazes on myself, one was curious while the other one was a glaring.

"What does he mean by that Ayame?" Zero demanded, fist clenched as he waited impatiently for my answer.

"Hahahahaha, I-it's nothing zero…" I trailed off, nervously scratching my arm while looking down at the ground, before I was struck with a sudden idea. Once again, I put my famous puppy dog eyes to use this time with the added effect of the crocodile tears, causing Zero to freeze momentarily.

'Because the night class isn't just an elite group of beautiful students'.

Then in my most innocent voice I spoke to him, "Ze-ze-kun~, this is how you welcome your favorite sister when she returns from her strenuous world travels bearing gifts?"

'The secret that no one knows about the night class…'

Zero pause as if considering it before he grew an angry tick mark that caused both Cross girls to back away from him in fear. Scared for my life,

I spoke again, "Ze-ze-Kun…?"

'Is that every one of them is a…''Vampire'.

The tick mark grew and I realized my mistake that proved detrimental to my health, so like any sane and reasonable person would do when dealing with a homicidal person, I push Yuki toward Zero, and sprinted to the headmaster's office.

'For that reason…'

Zero let out a scream of anger before he charged after me causing me to double my effort as if there were a raging bull on my tail, (A.N.: though there might as well have been,)

'Our job as prefects is just a cover'.

Yuki sweat-dropped at her adopted sibling behavior before running after them, like a mother hen after her quarreling ducklings.

.BAM.

"Ow! That was mean Onii-chan!" I growled, rubbing the small bump on my head as Zero lowered his fist, fire in his eyes.

"I told you never to call me that!" Zero shouted in anger.

.BAM.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Zero growled.

"Stop yelling at my sister!" Yuki yelled, lowering her own fists while looking down at my pouting form that was holding a large bump on your head.

"Now you know how I feel..." I muttered, before I whined some more, uttering the words 'Zero sucks' and 'Stupid Baboon', Yuki helped me up-her giggle ringing through the air.

"AH YUKI! DON'T LAUGH AT MY PAIN!" I cried, crushing my giggly sister in a large hug, crocodile tears running down my cheeks.

"Idiot…" Zero muttered to himself, looking away from the two girls he called his 'sisters'

'Our real job is to act as the school guardians'.

'To protect the secrets…of the night class'.

Ever since long ago. Stretching back into the shadows of history…

There has been conflict between humans and vampires…

'In this country, only a selected number of people remember the past'.

'But…'

The existence of vampires is still a terrifying reality.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Vampire Knight, or any of its characters.

One Week Later… Cross Academy Moon Dorms/Evening…

~Third Person POV~

It was a pretty normal day at cross academy, the Day Class girls, and a select few boys were standing at the gate anxiously awaiting the arrival of the coveted Night Class. Yuki, as per usual, tried and failed to keep order on her section of the mob, Zero stood moodily glaring at anyone who even thought of crossing an invisible line on his section. The only thin out of place was or white haired beauty who sat in a dark corner near a tree and sulked the day away, to the point where people were beginning to spot mushrooms growing. The reason for this you may ask is simple…

"I still can't believe you told Otousan, that I haven't been going to classes or prefect duties! I thought you were my sister! You're supposed to love me!" cried Ayame as she continued to sulk.

Yuki heaved a heavy sigh before responding to her twin "the only reason the Headmaster allows you to attend Cross Academy is to help Zero and I with prefect duties. Not so you can sit at home watching American soap operas while everyone else is in school!"

Ayame turned her head to face her sister and stared at her for al long moment, almost as if examining her before narrowing her eyes and turning her head back to the side with a pout. Ayame continued to sulk even when she heard a sound that made Yuki groan in frustration and caused the mob to scream even louder.

.CREAK.

The sound of soft footfalls where heard indication the arrival of the night class, with Hanabusa Aido, in the lead…

"GOOD MORNING LADIES! STILL AS PRETTY AS EVER, I SEE" A loud, childish shout was heard, it belonged to the 'famous' Aido Hanabusa, or 'Idol-sempi', this greeting caused a variety of responses from the Day Class,

"KYA!"

"IDOL-SEMP!"

"MARRY ME!"

Both the greeting and the response cause the two female prefects to sweat-drop, as well as the simultaneous though to run through the girl's heads 'He said morning when it's almost dark out'.

"Tell me, who dreamed about me last night?" Aido asked as all the girl's raised their hands, "I did!" Ayame's sweat-drop grew as a group of girls piled around him. "Must they do this every day…?" Yuki sighed, as Ayame had just stopped sulking to watch the entire encounter in visible amusement.

"KYAAAAA!".

Ayame was beginning to hate that word.

.STOMP-BAM-STOMP.

"Ugh!" Ayame's ears picked up Yuki's small gasp of pain knowing she had been pushed down once again you looked over to your sister with a worried look, she was rubbing her grazed knee, a frown etched onto her lips. This cause Ayame to lose any amusement she had for the fan girls and Aido, with a noticeable frown on her oval shaped face, she slowly approached he fallen sister, and offered her a hand. With a small smile on her face, Yuki accepted the hand before returning to her job of controlling the mob.

Ayame continued to frown returning to the spot she deemed her own as she watched her sister fail to reign in the mob.

"Get… Back…!" Yuki ordered, trying to shove the unrelenting fan girls away from the gates, in the process causing the rabid fan girls to turn their attention to removing whatever was preventing them from being closer to their precious Night Class, meaning Yuki.

"YOU GET BACK!"

"YEAH! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CROSS?!"

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY, BEFORE WE MAKE YOU!"

At this point it was clear to just about everyone in the area that threatening Yuki was the wrong thing to do at the moment, because, as the girls continued to insult and threaten Yuki, a murderous aura began to surround Ayame, killing all nearby flowers and plants. Both the Night Class and other members of the Day Class, including Zero, watch curiously as Ayame's killing intent grew to dangerous levels. Finally, Ayame reached her boiling point because she spoke in a voice so deadly that everyone in the surrounding area felt a shiver run up his or her spines,

"Excuse me, are you bothering my sister?"

"N-No Ayame... We were just-"they tried to explain which only cause Ayame to grow angrier,

"GET. BACK. TO. YOUR. DORMS. NOW!" She screamed, as she punched her fist literally through the nearby tree, unsurprisingly making all of the Day Class students, and animals in the surrounding area scatter like insects, and causing the Night Class to stare at her in awe and slight fear.

Ayame took a calming breath before she turn to the Night Class with a beaming smile causing Yuki to sweat-drop at how similar her sister was to the Headmaster,

"I'm sorry that you're late to class no because of the hold up with the Day Class students, but it would be best if you continue to your class before you miss any more of the lesson." Ayame said in a calming tone.

Still shell-shock by her outburst and then mood swing most of the Night Class remained silent with the exception of a certain blond idiot(A.N.: Care to guess who?).

Hanabusa stepped toward Ayame, and spoke in what was supposed to be and seductive voice, "why would I go to class, when I could be in the presence of a beauty such as you?" he smirked, fully expecting her to swoon like almost any other Day Class girl. So full of himself that Hanabusa missed the death glare he was receiving from a certain pure blood, along with a silver haired hunter.

Hanabusa sure of his ability to charm any woman missed the obvious signs from Ayame that she was immune to his charms, reached out to grab he chin for some skin contact. However, Hanabusa received the shock of his life when Ayame grabbed his hand and used it to twist his arm behind his back, and then kick him behind his leg causing him to fall to his knees due to the pain in his arm and leg. After giving his arm an extra twist for good measure, Ayame leaned down to his ear and whispering in her own most alluring voice,

"If you ever attempt or even think about touching me again, I will see to it that you never have kids, and if you think I'm just going to kick you in your baby maker, you're wrong. I am going to tie you up, castrate you, and then set it on fire in front of you, but I'll save you the ashes. And don't you dare thing that I'm threatening you because sweetheart… that's a promise" At the end of her little speech, the Night Class was staring at her in shock, with the exception of Kaname who watched her in pride of what a self-sufficient woman she has become.

Yuki gasped, and attempted to pull her off Aido before she made good on her promise, "Ayame…"

Ayame rolled her eyes before she roughly released a thoroughly shaken Aido, and walked away in Zero's direction, whom also had a look of pride on his face as he observed his adopted sister. Ayame stopped walking when she got to Zero's side and spoke in her cheery voice once again,

"Have a good class, and please be on you best behavior, Night Class." She said with a smile and a peace sign that cause Yuki to once again sweat-drop at her sister's likeness to their adopted father.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Vampire Knight, or any of its characters.

~Ayame's POV POV~

After the Night Class students finally go to class, it's the job of the school prefects to ensure the safety of both the Night and Day Class, by making sure the Day Class students do not break curfew, and that the Night Class students don't bite anyone. Seems simple enough, while Yuki begins patrols, I tackle my first assignment, 'find my idiot brother who always skips out on patrols', long name I know. In reality I stopped looking for Zero about a half hour ago, right now I'm just exploring the campus, in search of a horse stable that one of the Day Class boys told me about. After walking around for twenty minutes in search of the stable I start to believe I am lost, all I see are trees and dirt, and then I hear the soft patter of footsteps.

Assuming it is a Day Class student that broke curfew I walk in that direction, and low and behold it's the horse stable, so I enter. I walk in examining all of the horses carefully to find my favorite; none of them really catches my attention until I see the most beautiful mare, with a gorgeous white mane. I pick a couple sugar cubes of a nearby shelf and slowly approach her with my hand extended to show her I'm no harm. Apparently, she still considers me a threat because she backs away,

"Here girl, I just want to pet you a little, that's all…" I whisper, it seems to do the trick because she come closer to me with her head bowed to eat the sugar cubes,

"That's a good girl, there now. What's your name?" I wonder aloud as I pet her.

"Its White Lily." The sound of Zero's voice startles me causing be to jump and back away from Lily taking the sugar cubes with me,

"The hell are you doing Zero? You scared me half to death!" I almost shout at him, but refrain not wanting to scare the horse,

"Well I was sleeping, until you started bothering Lily," Zero said as he glared at me.

"The hell you are! You're supposed to be helping Yuki and me with patrols, not napping in a barn. You lazy bastard." I said angrily, causing Zero's glare to intensify.

Zero simply laid there glaring back at me for about a minute until he rose and asked me in a mocking tone, "is this what you call patrolling? Because the horses are not the ones that need supervision, Ayame."

For a split second I gaped at him, 'that's a good question' I thought, and then I remembered Yuki's orders and smirked at the silver haired idiot,

"well I would be patrolling, but Yuki, my dear sister, gave me specific orders to and I quote "find your idiot brother who always skips out on patrols, and make sure that he does his section", so here I am Onii-chan.", I finished with a shrug and a smirk in Zero direction,

Zero simply rolled his eyes and muttered "Baka" as he exited Lily's pen, causing me to make faces childishly at Zero's back, in turn causing White Lily to snort in amusement at our behavior,

"Oh Lily, I forgot all about you. Here finish the sugar cubes." I said as I pet her, "I'm sorry that grumpy old man distracted me from feeding you." I cooed, which resulted in a thump on my head courtesy of said grumpy old man.

"Ow! You jerk! The hell was that for, I thought old men were happier after nap time?" I asked with a teasing smile, which would have resulted me with another thump if not for my lightning fast ninja like reflexes (A.N.: at least in her head),

"Ha-ha! You're slowing as you age Ojī-chan" I teased, which surprisingly enough resulted in another thump, 'note my sarcasm', "ok, ok, I'm sorry, I won't call you Ojī-chan anymore. No your name is Ze-Ze-kun" was all I said to Zero before I ran like the devil was after me, 'maybe he was, but I was more scared of my silver haired brother catching me',

"GRRRR! GET BACK HERE AYAMA!" Zero shouted as he chased after me and in the process scaring away all nearby animals in the area.

My survival instincts kicked in causing my to sprint faster away from my homicidal brother 'ok Ayame, you poked the bear with a stick, now what…? come on brain, a little help.' I thought.

Then like a ray of sunshine I spotted Yuki on a balcony watching the night class through binoculars, unconsciously slowing down, a fatal mistake because seconds later the silver haired devil tackled me to the ground, "Ugh!" I said as I fell,

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Zero growled in my ear quietly so as not to alert Yuki of our presence.

Zero had covered my mouth with his hand as he pinned to the ground so I could not speak, only able to shake my head frantically and mumble under his hand unintelligibly,

"What was that Ayame? I can't quite understand you." Zero teased maliciously.

So like any other rational person in this situation, I licked his hand causing Zero to remove his hand immediately, and unconsciously loosening his grip that pinned my to the ground, using his distraction to my advantage I reversed the rolls and pinned him to the ground while smirking victoriously, "how do you like them apples, Ze-Ze-kun?"

Before he could react, I got another stroke of brilliance, causing me to cover his mouth my hand, "SHHH! It have a great idea!" this statement caused my loveable brother to look at me incredulously,

"What's with the look? I'm telling you, my plan is pure genius!" I whispered gleefully, before removing my hand from his mouth,

"The last idea of yours that was 'pure genius' nearly wound us both in prison, so forgive me if I'm slightly skeptical" Zero said dryly, causing me to pout childishly.

"That plan may have been slightly flawed, but in telling you, I've got gold, Zero!" I said excitedly.

"Slightly flawed? The whole thing was flawed. You are flawed, and I was flawed for going along with your stupid idea!" Zero said as he push me off him and stood up.

I stood indignantly with my hand on my hips, "you know what you may be on to something there was one major flaw-"

"ONE?!" Zero interrupted.

"Shut up and let me finish! The major flaw was YOU! You did not believe in the plan, you had no faith in me or the plan! Therefore, my flaw was including you. But I've learned from my mistake, next time I will pick a great wingman, maybe Kaito, and then you'll see!" I said before waking in Yuki's direction, "You'll all see!"

It seemed as if Zero and I had the same idea as we both silently approached Yuki from the back while her attention was on Kaname, we both watch silently as Yuki looked at Kaname for a while before she breathed a dreamy sigh,

"So how is Kaname Kuran, your hero, doing tonight?" Zero asked bluntly, making my poor twin flabbergasted, her cheeks showing the humiliation she felt, still I watch in amusement as she grasped for excuses.

"It-it-it-it's not like I was only looking at Kaname or anything!" She said causing me to sweat-drop and Zero to give her an incredulous look.

Yuki then picked up the binoculars and made a show of looking all around the classroom before she said, "Everyone in the night class is behaving themselves perfectly tonight" to which I had to smirk, looks like I'm rubbing off on my big sister.

Deciding to put Yuki out of her misery I interrupted, "And it doesn't look like anyone from the day class is wondering around either…thank god, I've only been here a couple hours and I'm already sick of them yelling 'kya', 'kya'" I smiled, Yuki let out a cheery laugh while placing her hands on her hips.

"Yup! It looks like we're in for a quiet and peaceful night!" she spoke hopefully. "We probably don't even need to be here!" She finished.

I shot Yuki a look before I spoke, "Now let's not get ahead of ourselves, I have only been here for a few hours but those girls have got to be on something, they're all certifiable. Not to mention that blond idiot 'idol-sempi', he seems reckless" I spoke factually.

"I know that…" Zero said lowly, gaining both my and Yuki's attention.

"The chairman thinks that the members of the night class are pacifists…but I don't believe it-"

"Of course you don't" I interrupted, but Zero shot me a glare that instantly silenced me.

"And there is no way in hell…that I'm going to let my guard down", zero continued

I sighed and looked at the moon, far more interested in observing the beauty of it than listening to Zero's speech, 'come to think of it I've always felt a strange connection with the moon, almost like an old friend that constantly comforted me with its presence alone. I'm so weird but the man I call a father is certifiable so I guess it is to be expected.' I thought to myself.

"…and that's why I just don't understand…how an adult like the chairman could ever co-operate with them". Zero finished.

Yuki let out a small gasp as Zero looked into her eyes, cold lilac clashing with warm brown while I awkwardly shuffled my feet wondering what happened while I was spaced out. Before looking towards the night class to discover that Kaname was already looking at me, when he caught my eyes he smiled and waved slightly, causing me to frown for a second before giving him a small smile and waving back. 'I've always felt that Kaname gave me too much attention, much more than Yuki whom always craved has approval' I thought before turning back to my siblings.

"-is so that they can hunt us down more efficiently." My head snapped back to Zero as the words left his mouth, 'what did I miss?' I wondered

I frowned at the two as they appeared to be going down memory lane, now if I had listened to Zero and not been distracted by the attention of the Night Class President I would've had a flashback too but since I didn't listen, I had no idea what the heck they'd been talking about.

I shrugged before standing on the railing of the balcony that we were on, "I'm going to patrol my section, have fun in lala land!" I said before I launch myself backward away from the balcony and to the ground landing silently on the balls of my feet, and walking toward my section.

'This is going to get old fast, staying up late just to watch for people who may or may not be around, and possibly wandering a deserted school campus, not the most exciting way to spend my nights' I thought ruefully. 'But at least I get to spend time with my family, whether they admit it or not we're better with us all in the same place, and Zero is struggling visibly. I'm scared for you Onii-chan' I thought before I got a bad feeling, causing my to instantly go on full alert.

I completely stopped moving and focused on my hearing, faintly I heard noise coming from Yuki's section so I immediately sprinted in that direction, 'it could just be a day class girl I thought to myself, but better safe than sorry' I thought as I climbed a tree to get a better view.

"Phew!" I sighed in relief that it was just a couple day class girls, but still walking in their direction to help Yuki.

"YOU TWO! I WANT YOUR NAMES AND YOUR CLASSES!" Yuki yelled, startling the girls, "Wandering around after dark is strictly prohibited under school regulations! It's very dangerous, go to your dorms immediately!" she instructed,

"We just came to take photos of the night class students, what the hell is your problem?" one of the girls sneered at Yuki,

"I want your names and dorm rooms, now!" I demanded, quickly tugging my Artemis dagger from my boot.

"W-We were just out here taking pictures of the Night Class, an- ow!" The girl still on the ground yelped, still grasping her knee.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

The girl removed the tissue that showed blood Yuki and I instantly stiffened, eyes widening as I rushed forward. "You're bleeding!?"

.GRAB.

"I'll let you go this time, just get back to your dorms! NOW!" I ordered frantically, pushing the two annoying fan-girls to the sun dorms.

"Well, what do we have here? I thought something smelled nice!" Aido said, sauntering over carelessly.

"Go back to class, Aido!" Yuki ordered as I took a protective stance in front of the Day Class idiots. The girls began whispering excitedly at Aido and Akatsuki's presence, only to gasp when Yuki swung her Artemis rod at him. He caught it with ease before throwing it to the ground.

"Aido, leave these girls alone and get back to class-!" I yelled at the vampire.

"I'm not here for the girls, what smells nice..." He explained, suddenly appearing in front of me and grabbing my wrist, "is your blood..." He said as he yanked my shirtsleeve up, revealing a small bleeding cut on my palm. My eyes widened as Yuki gasped, 'It must have been when I climbed the tree!' I thought furious with myself.

Aido licked the blood trailing down my palm, making Yuki and I stiffen in disgust. I tried to pull away, but he was too strong for me.

"Delicious..." Aido grinned, revealing his fangs, causing the fan girls to gasp. "Mm mm... May I partake from your neck?" He asked, icy blue eyes setting on my neck.

"H-he's a v-vampire!" One of the girls gasped, and then The Day Class idiots fainted from shock. I shook my head angrily before shouting, "Hell no!" and punching the vampire in the face, I back flipped a few feet away from him, landing in a crouched position in front of Yuki and the girls.

I pushed the release button on my dagger causing it to grow into a 65 cm Kanata, and glow a menacingly, and growled, "This is your last chance-"

"I just can't help it. Your blood is too tempting," he grinned. I glared at him tensing my muscles and preparing to attack as I shoot Akatsuki a glance. He stood back and watched his cousin intently.

"Aya-Chan!" Yuki's voice sounded, before my sister herself jumped from the side and crouched beside me, holding my arm to stop me from attacking Aido.

"Yuki!" I said angrily, glaring at my sister.

"Are you okay, Ayame?" my sister asked, seeing my injury, simply I nodded in response, growling at Aido. "We still can't kill them…," she said sternly.

I sighed sadly, "Then what can we do with them?" I asked disappointedly.

"Leave them to me." My brother said before a gunshot sounded, the bullet barely skimping Aido's arm before hitting the tree behind. We all gasped, staring at their silver-haired hunter. Zero stood beside them, pointing his Bloody Rose at the blonde-haired male.

"Zero!" Yuki and I yelled. We immediately reacted, I moving the Zero's arm, aim away from the vampire while Yuki jumped between us, causing Zero to frown in disapproval.

"Sorry, Zero, but we can't kill him..." I murmured sadly, and Yuki nodded her back to the vampire. Aido's eyes shone blood red, staring intensely at Yuki's neck as her pale skin shone in the moonlight.

"He tried to bite you though!" The Zero argued, while glaring at the blonde boy.

"I know, but-" Before Yuki could finish, the blonde had an arm wrapped around her waist, his free hand moving her hair away from her neck. She froze in shock, feeling Aido's breath on her skin.

"Don't you dare!" Zero growled, as we lunging for the boy.

Aido's fangs sunk lightly into her neck, but he only managed one small gulp before he was dragged back by his hair. He yelped, falling back onto the ground. This however did nothing to stop me from attempting to pummel the blond vampire; I landed near his torso, and proceeded to grab his hair causing him to yelp once again as I readied my other hand in a first preparing to knock some sense into him, literally. After the first punch landed accompanied by a small crack, I prepared to launch another and would have if not for a certain pure blood vampire who grabbed me by the waist and pulled my resisting form of the dazed blonde.

I spun around, my garnet eyes flaming in fury, "what the hell?! I only got one good punch." Kaname mirrored them with his own garnet eyes, glaring intensely at Aido on the ground, before he looked up at me, his eyes softening immensely.

"Are you alright, Ayame?" He asked, still looking incredibly peeved. I glared and crossed my arms over my chest but nodded, "Yuki's the one he took a bite out of" I said hatefully while glaring at Aido

Kaname turned his eye's to Yuki slowly, and cocked his head to the side adorably 'wait Kaname is not adorable, I'm all strung up I can't think straight' is what I tried to convince myself, as Yuki blushed and nodded frantically in response to Kaname's question, "yes, I'm fine just a little blood. No real harm done." She tried to reassure him with a weak smile.

"Yeah no 'real harm done', But that doesn't change the fact that I want to beat the hell out of him then rip his throat out..." I growled, continuing to glare at Aido.

Aware of my fiery temper, He gulped, unable to back away in Zero's direction. Kaname reached his hand out and grasped my shoulder causing me to turn my attention to him.

"I'm sorry for his actions, Ayame. I will take him to be punished immediately." Kaname stated, somewhat hiding most of his anger. I just nodded, turning my face away. Kaname seemed reluctant to release my shoulder, after which I immediately went to my sister and wrapped her in an embrace, to which she returned without hesitation.

"As for you, Akatsuki," Kaname continued, causing Akatsuki to jump and point to himself curiously "As you did not try to stop Hanabusa, you too will be punished." Akatsuki groaned, nodding, while I smirked at him in satisfaction.

Kaname turned to the girls, glaring at a certain silver haired male. "Good night, Ayame, Yuki," he bowed.

The Day Class girls' memories were wiped and they were returned to their dorms.

'And that was a fantastic end to my fantastic first day at Cross Academy. This year is sure to be interesting' I thought before I went to bed.

* * *

Ojī-chan- Grandfather  
Baka- Idiot, Moron  
Onii-chan- Big Brother  
A.N.: i was not happy with chapter 2, therefore have decided to spend longer on the chapters to ensure the best quality, sorry for the wait, but its better this way. Please enjoy and thanks for the comments.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own Vampire Knight, or any of its characters, but I do own Ayame Cross/Kuran.

~Third Person POV~

The next day the three guardians were called to the headmaster's office, following the switch form the Day Class to the Night Class,

Once the guardians enter, the headmaster sighs and smiles excitedly, "what an unexpected surprise! My three wonderful children have taken time from their busy schedules to visit me! What a lucky father I am…" headmaster Cross rambles, causing his two adopted daughters to sweat-drop at his dramatics,

Ayame notices that Zero is already beginning to lose his incredibly short amount of patients for the headmaster's antics, and elbows Yuki to prevent the oncoming collision,

Yuki awkwardly scratches the back of her neck with a nervous laugh, and says, "you called us here for a **mandatory** prefect meeting headmaster, so if you would please begin the meeting so that we may-"

"This is ridiculous," Zero growls lowly, as he stalked up to the headmaster's desk and-

.SLAM.

The headmaster jumped back in fright as Zero's fists collided with the oak desk causing the desk to splinter slightly, causing Yuki to sigh, as if this was a normal occurrence and Ayame step back nervously and watch the interaction curiously.

"Not this again..." Yuki mumbled as a sweat-drop appeared on the back of her head.

"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY EXPECT JUST THE THREE OF US TO GUARD THE WHOLE BUNCH OF THOSE BLOOD SUCKERS AND DEAL WITH ALL THOSE SCREAMING IDIOTS?! HUH, HEADMASTER!?"

Yuki leans over to Ayame's ear and whispers, "why is he so angry all the time?" Ayame simply shrugs in response, before she smirks and whispers, "I don't know. Puberty? Or maybe it his time of the month?" both girls struggle not to giggle as Zero attempts to glare a whole through their heads.

The headmaster did not seem to shrink under Zero's intimidating glare as anyone else would; he just sipped his tea calmly and looked up at him with a blank look, causing Ayame to sweat-drop at the headmaster calmness despite the violent and fuming silver-headed boy.

"I'll admit that it is job difficult to do every night, and I thank you for the hard work" the headmaster smiled politely, Zero growled, threw his thumb over his shoulder, and pointed to Yuki.

"At least find someone else to help me before this whole thing implodes! She's worse than useless!" Zero shouted causing Yuki to blush from embarrassment,

"HEY! IM NOT TAKING THAT FROM SOMEONE WHO'S LATE HALF THE TIME AND ABSENT THE REST!" Yuki yelled in her own defense,

"You have my precious Ayame" the headmaster smiled, gesturing to Ayame who blinked as Zero gritted his teeth.

"FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO REPLACE HER TOO! SHE'S BEEN HEAR OVER A WEEK AND HAS ONLY WORKED TWO DAYS, AND SHE SOMEHOW MANAGES TO ATTRACT THE WHOLE NIGHT CLASS PLUS KURAN!"

Ayame frowned and rubbed her ear, she knew she would be deaf by the end of the school year, thanks to Zero's angry yelling, and then she growled and stalked up to silver haired boy.

.BAM.

Ayame slammed her hands on the headmaster's desk further splintering the poor defenseless desk it in half,

"STOP YOUR DAMN YELLING! OR I SWEAR I'LL STICK MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR-"

"Impossible" came the calm reply of the headmaster, catching the attention of his angry adopted children, he took another sip of his tea while the three of you quieted down, "The role of the guardians is extremely important, if the day class and the night class are to successfully co-exist."

The headmaster paused dramatically before he continued on, "You three are the only ones I can trust…besides it's a thankless job, with long hours, sleepless nights, and no respect-no one else would take it and…" the headmaster trailed off, his eyes suddenly becoming sparkly as he glomped Yuki and Ayame.

Ayame's eye twitched and she tried to shove her over emotional dad off –since she could remember he always did this to them, Zero always said he was only doing this because he was a pervert or something, maybe he was onto something. Yuki did nothing to help and instead froze, as she knew what headmaster would say next, and the reaction it would cause.

"I know that my two adorable daughters and loving son WON'T LET ME DOWN!"

.SLAM-CRACK.

The solid wood desk broke completely in half; Zero's fist still guiltily sat on the now broken desk.

"YOU MIGHT HAVE TAKEN CARE OF ME, BUT I DON'T REMEMBER EVER BECOMING YOUR SON!" Zero shouted, so angry that his face redden the vein in his neck stood out causing Ayame to wonder if steam was going to pour out of his ears,

Yuki sweat-dropped again as her mouth fell open at the broken desk, that poor innocent desk.

"You always obsess over the small details, it's such a pain..." the headmaster mumbled and scolded as he nuzzled his adopted daughters, his grip on them tightening as Yuki's sweat-drop became bigger and Ayame went back to struggling to get out of her adopted father's grip.

"Hey headmaster… let go…cant…breath," Ayame wheezed, her face slowly becoming blue from lack of oxygen,

"Ayame! CALL ME FATHER!" Kaien cried dramatically,

.BAM.

"Just leave her alone, idiot," Zero mumbled, lowering his fists as the headmaster twitched on the floor violently from the force of the blow,

"OW! Zero that hurt!" the headmaster exclaimed after recovering from his previous crumpled form, he pouted and went back to sitting behind the desk and drinking his tea,

"Hey Ayame, Yuki, you two are more his kids then I am. Don't you have anything to say?" Zero asked quietly, the headmaster kept pouting; Ayame shrugged and watched Yuki scratch her head in a thinking gesture,

"Hmmm…well the night class seems to be getting on really well with others…I'm just happy to help! Ehehe!" Yuki laughed nervously while Zero's face darkened,

Ayame rolled her eyes and muttered, "Kiss up," loud enough for Zero to hear and causing him to smirk at her comment,

"You're such a good girl Yuki! I'm so proud of you!" the headmaster praised, his voice trembling with happiness as he clutched a hand to his heart,

"Oh no, not again..."Ayame muttered under her breath as she tensed and prepared to escape before her father could successfully hug her to death,

"Yuki is the only one who understands my pacifist idealism!" the headmaster stood up proudly, Ayame sighed and crossed your arms over your chest-leaning against the wall, in anticipation for some kind of speech from-

"AND ME?! I DREAM THAT ONE DAY WE WILL BREAK OUT OF THE DARK CYCLE OF HATRED THAT HAUNTS THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN HUMANS AND VAMPIRES!" by this point of the speech the headmaster had crocodile tears rolling down his cheeks "I BELIEVE THAT IF THE YOUTH OF TODAY CAN GROW TOGETHER WITH OPEN HEARTS AND INQUIRING MINDS! WE CAN FINALLY BUILD A BRIDGE WHEREBY OUR TWO RACES WILL BE ABLE TO LIVE TOGETHER IN HARMONY!" the headmaster looked around the room at an imaginary audience,

Ayame sweat-dropped again and rubbed her ringing ear in pain, 'I wonder if we finally commit this idiot, will I have to go to an orphanage? I'll have to look into that' Ayame thought,

"THAT IS THE GLORY OF EDUCATION! THAT IS THE PURPOSE OF THE NIGHT CLASS!" the headmaster bellowed happily, prancing around his desk while Zero struggled to reign in his temper as his left eye twitched violently,

"I'm going on patrol; this nut is all yours Ayame, Yuki" Zero growled, walking towards the door and slamming it so hard the frame shock,

"HEY! Don leave me with these people!" Ayame cried out frantically,

.SLAM.

Ayame frowned sadly then blinked and stood in front of the frozen headmaster's form, raised her hand and snapped fingers in front of his face, instantly he sat back in his chair and sipped his tea, as if nothing ever happened,

"It's a shame..." the headmaster started sadly, catching both pf his daughter attention,

Kaien sighed softly before he continued, "But I do understand why Kiryu feels the way he does. Even within the vampire community, there are evil creatures that still prey upon humans. That's why it would be a disaster if the truth about the night class ever got out…" the headmaster trailed off, rubbing his hands nervously as he felt the piercing glare of Yuki,

.BAM.

Yuki's delicate hand slammed on the desk so hard that it returned to its original position, "KANAME WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" the small brunette yelled angrily, her usually warm brown eyes becoming cold and hard,

"Yuki..." Ayame whispered warily, placing a hand on her shoulder a Yuki continued to shout, Ayame had never seen her sister speak so passionately,

"AND THERE ARE PLENTY OF OTHER HONEST VAMPIRES JUST LIKE HIM TOO!" Yuki barked, referring to the night class, "THEY'RE PACIFISTS!"

"Yuki…" the headmaster mumbled in awe of his adopted daughter,

Ayame, assuming the incredibly long and incredibly pointless meeting had finally come to an end walked around the headmaster's desk and toward the window that she planned to exit from,

"And that's why it's going to be okay headmaster!" Yuki smiled, all sense of hostility disappeared as Ayame turned around and matched her smile, half of her body already out the window.

Ayame beamed her award-winning smile at her father, "Yeah, Otou-san! You just leave it to us guardians! We'll handle the rest!" She laughed happily, winking at her father before she jumped out the window and landed gracefully on the stone pavement.

"I'm going too!" Yuki shouted, before she too jumped from the window and easily fell into step with her sister with a big grin plastered on her face.

Yuki grabbed Ayame's hand and ran down the schools pathway, Ayame's pure white hair floating behind her like a cape as her it shone in the moonlight.

'On that snowy night after Kaname save us, he took us to the headmaster of cross academy' Ayame remembered to herself. A memory of a five year old Ayame holding the young Kaname's hand while Yuki gripped Ayame's hand flashed through her head, as she remembered that first meeting where the headmaster who looked at her and her sister with kind eyes.

Ayame smiled at the moon wistfully, 'And even though we had nothing…the kind headmaster took care of my sister and me, and raised us as his own daughters'

Ayame remembered when Kaname bent down in front of the two of them, a kind smile on his face as he ran his fingers through her long white locks. 'I don't…have any memories from before I was five, Yuki doesn't have her memories either, but anyway…that's why we've always thought of that night ten years ago…as the night my sister and I were 'born' Ayame thought to herself.

'I guess that's why my sister and I always believed…that vampires and humans can live together as one…well Yuki more than me'.

~Later that Night in the Moon Dorms~

Hanabusa and Akatsuki sat in the main lodge of the Night Dorm. Dropping a blood tablet into his water, Hanabusa sighed happily.

"I just can't get the taste of her blood out of my mind..." He grinned dreamily,

"Really? We've already been suspended and you're saying that, now? What will you do if Kaname hears you?" His cousin asked incredulously, while shaking his head,

Hanabusa so enraptured by the memory alone of Ayame's blood spoke, and failed to notice another presence entering the room, "For a taste of Natalie's blood? It was worth it. It was so sweet and-"

"Would you like to continue?" An angered voice spat behind him. Hanabusa jumped and turned in surprise, faced with an enraged pure blood.

"N-No, K-Kaname-Sama I-" A loud slap echoed through the room. Aido lifted a hand up to his reddening cheek and looked at his feet, unable to meet eyes with the fuming brunette.

"Never let me catch you speaking like that again, Hanabusa" angry footsteps lead out of the room. Akatsuki stared after him before looking at his cousin.

"You had that one coming, Hanabusa." Akatsuki spoke unsympathetically.

~Next morning Day Classes~

Ayame played fast asleep at her desk with her head rested atop Zero's sleeping form. Yuki and Yori watched as each of the day class student's swoon over which night class student they would hand chocolates out to. You guessed it right folks tomorrow is St. Xocolatl's Day/Valentine's Day, and maybe you are wondering why they are worried about chocolates, well it was the best time the girls could confess their feelings personally. "All the girls go around giving chocolates to the boys they have crushes on…I don't get it! It is completely absurd! Has everyone forgotten that this is a school of higher learning?!" Kasumi, the Class President, exclaimed,

"I am against it in any way, shape or form!" Kasumi began walking away in a huff until Sayori spoke, "You know Class Rep., and you might get chocolates too." Kasumi stopped for a moment before sighing blissfully, "Ruka~!"

However Kasumi was brought from his blissful dream by a growl courtesy of Ayame Cross, "what in the hell could you be screaming like that for? I was trying to sleep!" Ayame exclaimed angrily,

All of the day class students flinched all too aware of consequences of waking Ayame from a nap, "w-w-well you s-see Ayame-Chan, St. Xocolatl's Day is in two days and-" luckily for the Day Class Ayame halted her plans to cause serious damage to those that had interrupted her nap,

"Wait! St. Xocolatl's Day is in two days?! Oh my gosh! I completely forgot, now I'm not going to get any chocolate," Ayame cried sadly,

This caused an uproar in the Day Class, specifically in the boys, "don't worry Ayame-Chan, I'll get you chocolates" one Day Class boy offered

"Me too, I'll get you white chocolates," another said

"I'll get you the most chocolates Ayame-Chan" said another causing all the Day Class boys to argue over who would get her the most/ best chocolates, unaware that the white haired beauty had stopped crying and leaned back comfortably in her seat smirking sinfully as she watch her plan in motion. Seeing her sleeping brother begin to stir caused Ayame to intervene before the boys got any louder, "its ok boys let's not fight over this because as much as quantity counts for, quality is just as important…I want you to think about this as you buy my chocolates. Ok? Thank you; now please return to your seats before you wake Mr. Grumpy" she finished with a kind smile,

Yuki waited until all of the Day Class boys were a safe distance away to ask, "So Ayame, who are you giving chocolates to?" Yuki asked, facing toward the girl. "Huh?" Ayame asked confused. "I know you must have someone in mind." Sayori joined in, interested. "Hmmm… I've never giving it much thought I always get chocolates, but never give any" Ayame trailed off as a blush adorned her cheeks, as she thought of her crush with his ash brown hair and hazel eyes*. She would not mind telling them…if her adopted brother did not know this person and would not pummel him if/when he found out. Yuki, unaware that her sister had a crush froze, before she smiled mischievously read to squeeze the name from Ayame,

Ayame recognized the look on her sisters face and panicked, before the smirked devilishly while twirling a lock of hair around her finger, "So, who are you giving chocolates to, Yuki?", Ayame asked in her most innocent tone of voice,

Yuki blushed a vibrant shade of red saying, "I'm not giving any this year."

"You're lying! I saw you with your cook book the other day!" Ayame exclaimed, as Sayori said, "Speaking of cookbooks, isn't that one on your lap?" Sayori pointed to the book Yuki had in front of her. "No!" Yuki denied, quickly hiding the book,

Zero sighed as he said, "I don't see why you'd want to give it to him."

Yuki once again blushed furiously, "N-no! It would simply be a token of my appreciation! I haven't even really decided I would give it to him yet…"

"What? Zero?!" a girl shouted/whispered. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot…we have Zero!" a boy exclaimed. "On top of the grade curve and a jock! You are our only hope! Get some for us too will you!" Zero turned to them with a look that could kill instantly and they all backed down.

"It's probably the best that you don't…" one of the boys backpedaled,

"Yeah, never mind…" another said,

"So Zero, do you have anything planned for Xocolatl's Day?" Yuki asked. "Why would I? There's no point in it…" he trailed off as Sayori asked curiously, "So you have no one you want to confess to?"

"…no." he stated as Yuki said, "You didn't sound too sure just now." Zero glanced to Ayame for a moment as a faint blush adorned his face. He quickly turned his head away as Yuki sighed. 'When will he just tell her how he feels? And who is my little sister crushing on?' she thought, glancing toward the two.

*that's right Ayame has crush, it will not affect the Kaname/Ayame end game but it will impact the story line, I will not tell you who it is, but I will give you ONE hint, if you message me you guess I will tell you if your are right

Hint: this is not an original character.

A.N.: i posted picture of Ayame's Dagger from the last Chapter on my page if you want to see what i had in mind.


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own Vampire Knight, or any of its characters, but I do own Ayame Cross/Kuran.

~Ayame's POV~

'I wonder how much chocolate I will get tomorrow.' I think to myself as I walk to halls of the Headmaster's house to the bathroom. 'Hopefully enough that I can still enjoy plenty after Headmaster steal the usual amount'.

I walk the rest of the journey quietly humming not to wake up any of my family, 'at least I beat Yuki so I will still have hot water.' I think as I near the bathroom, toiletries in hand.

Just I am about to open the door I hear muffled coughs and groans of pain coming from the bathroom causing my hand to freeze. Silently I move my head to peak through the small opened portion of the door, and I watch sadly as my older brother coughs up another blood tablet while hunched over the sink,

I move my hand to cover my mouth and shake my head sadly, 'poor Zero', I think to myself, 'I wish I could help ease your pain my darling brother' I think as I wipe the fallen tears from my cheeks.

I take a deep breath and fan my flushed cheeks as I prepare myself, I knock on the door, and shout "Hurry up with the grooming Ze-Kun, the rest of us need to shower too. I know you don't have my naturally outstanding beauty, but I still need a little grooming as well" and finish with a teasing smirk,

The coughing and groans of pain stop immediately, and Zero opens the bathroom door the rest of the way with a frown, before replacing it with a thoughtful look, "you know it still amazes me how you overly engrossed ego has not caused the earth to fall out of orbit" he finished while rubbing his imaginary beard thoughtfully,

Causing me to beam internally, 'that's my Onii-chan' I thought to myself. however on the outside I frown and glare viscously at the silver haired boy, and stomp my foot in childish indignation, "now you can talk all you want, but you and I both know that you would not last a day on this earth without my beautifully charming presence everyday",

The moment I finish the sentence I realized my error, and watched mournfully as Zero's face lost it teasing gleam and turned cold and withdrawn, "I did for the last 3 years, I don't see how any more time would change that" Zero hissed coldly

I looked at my feet sadly, "Zero you don't know the whole story, and I did not leave by choice. If I thought for a minuet that staying here would have been the better choice than I would have. Please don't be mad at me…" I pleaded,

Zero's face softened a fraction, before he leaned on the door frame and asked, "Then what is the whole story, I think I deserve to know the truth. Don't you?"

Unable to look my brother in the eye and lie to him, I settled for staring at my feet, "we have a meeting with the Headmaster before class, and I want to shower before Yuki wakes up…" I said completely ignoring his question,

Zero sighed in frustration before he pushed himself off the door frame and walked back to his room, without saying a word to me. My eyes drilled holes into his back, silently willing him to forgive as he walked father and farther away from me, "I'm sorry Onii-chan, please forgive me but it was for the best…"

* * *

~Third person POV~

~Headmaster Office~

Ayame leaned against the wall across from the Headmaster's office as she waited for her siblings to join her for the prefect meeting, staring ahead blankly as she recalled her earlier encounter with her favorite brother,

Ayame continued to stare at the door, unaware that both of her sibling had arrived and were observing her curiously, that was until Zero grew annoyed and said, "you going to stare at the door all day? ' cause I have place to go, people to see." Startling Ayame from her trance,

Ayame turned her head and glared angrily at Zero, as she placed a hand on her chest while trying to calm the frantic beating of her heart, "did you have to scare the crap out of me? Or could you try to make noise when you walk?!" she said before walking to the Headmaster's door and pushing it open,

"My wonderful children!" Headmaster cried as the door opened, then jumped over the desk attempting to glomp the poor teenagers. Zero growled at him, before grabbing the two girls and jumping back to safety. Causing The Headmaster fell on his face, "... Ouch..." He cried, crocodile tears streaming down his face, as his adopted children rolled their eyes at his theatrics,

Ayame growled in irritation and stomped over to the crying mess she called a father and yanked him off the floor by the collar of his shirt, "listen to me you idiot! If you do not begin this stupid meeting in the next minuet, I will beat you to a bloody pulp! Do you understand?" she hissed shaking him violently with every word, before releasing his collar causing him to once again, fall to the ground,

The Headmaster crawled around his desk and to his seat while grumbling unintelligible things about his 'mean daughter', Kaien finally got to his desk before he heaved a dramatic sigh and spoke seriously, "tomorrow is St. Chocolate's day."

Ayame rolled her eyes and muttered, "Thanks for stating the obvious, Headmaster." Causing Yuki to elbow her in the ribs,

The Headmaster continued as if he had not hear his adopted daughter's sarcastic remark, "The truth about the night class could easily be revealed in all this frenzy. I need you to be more alert than usual. Is that understood guardians?" he said.

Ayame nodded in acceptance and agreement; well aware of how the girls are hyperactive over this event and just do not seem to get the fact that they are not supposed to be this obsessed over a bunch of pretty boys,

Yuki nodded as well, "Yes Headmaster." she said.

Zero looked away and said, "I don't see why you just don't ban this stupid event."

Kaien frowned at the male prefect, "Zero, if I were to do that there would be a riot." He answered, "This allows students to let out a little steam. Of course, the Day Class is going to faun over the Night Class all of the vampires are incredibly accomplished and beautiful people. As our allies then they're a great resource to us." The Headmaster rambled on,

Ayame frowned at the Headmaster and looked at Zero, who seemed to give him an angry look,

"I think that look means, 'how dare you compliment them in front of me!'" Yuki stated, "He's not happy." Ayame finished,

"Yah…got it," the Headmaster said dismissively getting up and looking out the window,

Ayame sighed, before turning to her adopted brother, "just Calm down Zero. The Headmaster did not mean it like that just forgive his idiocy." She said petting his hair.

"I know all too well that vampires have been the enemies of humans for many centuries, but there are vampires out there that want to peacefully co-exist and I'm proud to educate the children of such vampires. Your generation can build the bridge that can connect the two species." Headmaster said looking out the window, "Zero look, I know it's difficult, but someday you will come to understand my philosophy." Kaien finish looking directly into Zero's eyes,

Zero maintained eye contact, "I doubt it, not unless you can make the past disappear." He replied scornfully.

"They are nothing but beasts in human form who drink the blood of living humans." His adopted Father stated, "That's your view?" he asked,

Ayame looked at Zero who was looking at the ground aware of his internal battle. He hated them with every piece of his soul but he was becoming one no matter how much he tried to resist the transformation it wasn't helping much. It was just torturing him in the inside and making him hate himself,

"Um… I…uh, um." Yuki said and then brought out a card, "Father here!" she said holding it out her father, "I have an early St. Chocolate's day gift for you.", before she turned to Zero, "And you Zero, my annual gift to you." She said giving him one too,

Zero took the gift from Yuki with a frown, "You realize you've given me the same gift since grade school." He said after looking at it. Ayame attempted to hold in a laugh and looked at the floor.

"Oh shut it!" she said pulling both of her siblings outside, "Come on! Class is about to start."

* * *

~Ayame's POV~

As we walked back to class, I disappeared to my own world where I thinking about the day when Zero joined our little dysfunctional family. A vampire killed his parents. He was so… fragile and he seemed to not want to talk to anyone. He had that look in his eyes that look of emptiness.

"**Ayame! Yuki! I'm home!" yelled my new 'father'.**

**Yuki and I turned off the television and walked to meet him at the front door, but next to him was a small boy a little older than Yuki and I, in a large brown coat on him,** **"This is Zero Kiryu. We will be taking care of him from now on. Ayame, Yuki, his family was killed by a bad vampire." He says sadly,**

**I look back at Zero sadly, but this time observing him closely; he was quite the handsome child, but the thing about him that caught my attention was his silver hair that shone differently as the light hit it at different angles. And his eye's, they were violet, so pretty, but so cold, as if all of the life had been sucked out of them, yet they still were captivatingly, haughtily beautiful. While I was in my own world observing the strangely beautiful boy before me, the Headmaster explained what happened to the silver haired boys family and asked Yuki and I to make more comfortable as he went back to the police station to finalize a few thing.**

**They boy looked so broken and empty that I immediately felt the need to comfort him, the first step was getting rid of my loving yet tactless sister, "Yuki, why don't you find him some close and fix the spare room while I clean him up?" I asked finally breaking eye contact with Zero.**

**Yuki frowned, looking hesitant, "Are you sure, I could help. If you want?"**

**I flashed her a reassuring smile, "I'm sure. I'll clean him up, and you dress him up" I answered nodding,**

"**Ok, I'll bring the clothes to the bathroom when I find some." She answered before leaving to complete her task,**

**I took a deep breath before turning back to Zero, a gentle smile stretching across my face, "Hi Zero, I'm Ayame. And, I am going to help you clean up. Ok?" I asked as I reached for his hand slowly,**

**Zero made no move to answer me; he just stared at me blankly, taking his silence as a yes, I smiled again and lead him to the bathroom, **

**I turned on the water and found a good temperature before I turned to Zero, "Ok, Zero I ran the water. Can I take off your jacket?" again he made no move to respond,**

**I approached him slowly as if he were a wounded animal, and took off the jacket to reveal his naked chest, the left side of which was covered in blood. I looked all over his chest checking for any wound, but found none so I assumed that the blood was not his,**

**I looked into his hollow eyes sympathetically, just I opened my mouth to speak I hear a gasp, causing both our heads to snap to the door where Yuki stood, her hands covering her mouth, her eyes wide with horror, and a pile of clothes I assume she brought for Zero at her feet,**

"**Yuki…" I said, causing her eyes to lock with mine, "why don't you go get a drink and calm down? I will handle everything else. Ok? You can sleep in my bed tonight, just wait for me there." I say slowly not to startle either of the other kids in the room with me,**

**Yuki simply stares in my eyes for a few seconds before she nods slowly and leaves the room on shaky legs. I sigh deeply before I grab a small towel from under the sink, "Zero? Do you want me to clean you up? Or would you rather do it yourself?" I ask,**

**Once again, he does not answer so I take his hand, lead him closer to the tub, and dip the towel into the water, before I begin to clean him slowly, carefully observing for any wounds. I was just about finished, and had it not been for the deafening silence in the house I probably would not have heard it, "thank you…" he whispered sadly,**

**My hands froze and my eyes locked onto his, where I could still see emptiness with a hint of gratitude, I continued to stare into his eyes as a beaming smile grew on my face, "you're welcome. Welcome to the family, Zero."**

I look back on that memory and smile. By the time I come back to earth, we are in class and the Sensei was in the middle of a history lesson that I have already been taught. I roll my eyes and sigh miserably, before I look around the class, my eyes finally rest on my siblings who are sound asleep, causing me to smile. I inspect my brother for a while, still handsome as ever, and even with his attitude has the girls reeling, before I smile and thank the heavens for giving my Zero as a brother. Shrugging, I decide to join my sibling and rest my head comfortably on Zero arm, causing him to shift unconsciously, making more room for my head, smiling I drift in to a peacefully dreamless nap.

* * *

A.N.: Sorry it took so long, and thanks for the reviews. Only three people have gotten the right answer on who Ayame's crush is. If you haven't gotten it don't worry, I plan to reveal in a few more chapters. I say a few but I may just reveal it in the next chapter, however I may not. Wait and see I guess. Thanks for reading and I am already working on the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own Vampire Knight, or any of its characters, but I do own Ayame Cross/Kuran.

~Ayame's POV~

I groan out loud as Yuki and I approach the Moon Dorms, where a hoard of fan girls are located, "C'mon can 'The Crazies' just pick one day to take their Anti-psychotics!" I complain to Yuki,

"Hang on!" She says and then goes up on to the wall that hides the Moon Dorm and pulls out her annoying whistle. She blows it so hard I have cover my ears. The whistle catches their attention and the beasts look to Yuki,

"Everybody in the Day Class has classes can give chocolates tomorrow! Please go back to your dorms!" She yells at them,

I roll my eyes at my sister weak form of discipline, "Yeah that'll teaching them." I mumble sarcastically making my way to the front of the crowd,

"I'm must offer my chocolate!" Yuki and I both look over at a girl with braided pigtails on top of the shoulders of another girl trying to get her chocolate over the wall. "Don't climb the wall!" Yuki yells at her,

That gets the girl's attention and she starts to topple over. Nearing the front of the crowd, the girls still stand in my way preventing me from helping, "Damn it! Move!" I yell at them all as I shove past them,

I make it out just in time to leap over and catch her rolling to prevent any accidents "Good catch Aya-Chan!" Both Yuki and the girls exclaim.

"Um, thank you, Ayame." The girl mumbles blushing.

"OMG! Aya-Chan! Are you OK? One of the crazies screams/ asks.

I roll my eyes, "I'm fine" I state rolling on my back before I notice a pale hand in my face, I look up to see that the hand belongs to my brother, "thanks, Zero," I mumble

He nods at me turning to face the Crazies, "IF EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU PSYCO'S DO NOT GET BACK IN LINE IN THE NEXT MINUET I WILL HAVE THE ENTIRE EVENT CANCELLED!UNDERSTOOD?!" he growled viciously,

I smile contently as the crazy girls flee the immediate area and assemble themselves in an orderly fashion while leaving a walkway for the Night Class for fear of losing their chance to once again express their already blatantly obvious feelings to the Night Class. And by that, I mean screaming and jumping around like a bunch of escapees from a mental institution,

Yuki nears Zero and whispers to him. "You don't have to say something that makes you the enemy of all the girls before St. Chocolate's Day! You won't even get friendship chocolate!" He frowns at her,

"Then what do you want me to do, huh?" He asks her with visible irritation, "Our role is to make sure the day class doesn't find out the truth about the Night Class." He finishes, "besides I don't like chocolates…"

Yuki and I look at the moon dorms. "Great more work, Oni-chan." I say stretching, "but remember Ze-kun, any chocolates you get, you give to me" I say before heading to my section of the crazies,

Yuki and Zero also manage to get to their sections seconds before the gates to the moon dormitory opens. The girls in my section get restless and begin pushing and shoving to get a better view of the Night Class, the girls in mine and Zero's section know better than to get too wild, Yuki's section is a different story however,

I look over to Yuki's section just in time to catch her fall to the ground once again, causing me to growl in irritation at the beasts, "Quit Pushing!" I growl out, causing them to flinch and take a few steps back,

As I walk over to Yuki, I see Kaname from the corner of my eye and smile, "Good evening Ayame, Yuki," he says as he walks. I smile and wave slightly, while Yuki blushed incredible shades of red and mumbles a greeting,

However, Kaname does not simply continue his journey as usual I see him stop and walk toward Zero and say something, causing me to frown at the pure-blood. There is visible tension between them and nothing else,

Zero's original glare at the pure-blood had intensified incredibly and Kaname begins to walk away causing me to relax, up until Zero hissed, "want to test me? I ready! Anytime, anywhere, Kuran."

All of the level B Vampires hiss and glare hatefully at Zero, while Kaname pauses, a throws a mocking look over his shoulder at Zero, causing me to glare at Kaname for upsetting my brother. Before Kaname walks away, he catches my glare and his face falls, he throws me a hurt look as my glare intensifies, before finally walking away,

I see Yuki with a worried look on her face, so I go and sling my arm around her shoulder, "So tonight want to make some chocolate? Headmaster asked me to make some for the Night Class." I offer,

She beams and hugs me tight "Yay!" she cheers.

I smile at my sister's enthusiasm, "I'll meet you in the Headmaster kitchen after patrols. K?" in response she nods wildly, I laugh and hug her once before heading to Zero,

Zero stops glaring at the door that the Night Class disappeared through, as he hears my approach; we simply stare into each other's eyes for a while, having a silent conversation, finally he nods, his expression softening letting me know that he is ok. I smile slightly, and hug my brother, he hugs me tightly pressing his nose to my hair, "I love you, Oni-chan. I'll always be here for you." I murmur as I run my fingers soothingly through his hair. We simple stay in this position comforting each other, unaware of a pair of angry garnet eyes on us. (A.N.: three guesses who?)

~That Night~

"Yuki watch where you are cutting! You almost took my finger off!" I yell at her, glaring while rubbing my finger soothingly,

"Aya-Chan, I'm sorry! Here I'll make you a chocolate too, it will be the best!" she offers,

I look at her and smile, "All is forgiven," I state before hugging her.

I go back to crushing the special ingredient for the Night Class chocolate, I turn to Yuki to check on her, my eyes widen in panic, "Yuki! Don't- CRASH –touch that…"

I sigh, "My bad" Yuki looks at me guiltily,

I shake my head, "Get. Out."

Yuki opens her mouth to protest, "But-"

I shake my head, "Get. Out!" I raises my voice slightly. Yuki opens her mouth again; I cover her mouth with my hand, "Get out before I hurt you. I mean it Yuki, you're hopeless," I say before adding the secret ingredient to the Night Class chocolates,

* * *

~Next Day~

"Please accept my feeling Aya-Chan," another Day Class boy offers me chocolates,

I smile at the chocolates, and take them before looking at the boy, "thank you for the chocolate but my father does not allow me to date." I flash him a charming smile before adding his chocolates to my wheel barrel full of them, and continue walking toward the Moon Dorms,

As I get closer Yuki runs to me, her eyes widen at the sight of my St. Chocolate's Day gifts, she opens her mouth to scold me for being late but changes her mind, "You'll share right?" she asks hopefully,

I smile at my sister, "yup, but you have to help me hide some from the Headmaster. Ok?" she smiles widely and nods eagerly, I put my chocolates near the spot I have deemed mine and grab her hand, "let's go the gates should be opening soon" I say pulling her along with me as she gazes at my mountain of chocolate,

The girls squeal in excitement while waiting for the gates to open and, I stand next to Yuki as she explains the rules to them, once she finishes I add, "One foot out of line and you will pay!" I say in a menacing tone, the girls flinch but nod understandingly,

The gates open and the Night Class is there, looking as beautiful as ever, "Alright guys these ladies mean business, so no funny business. That means you Aido-sempi" I sigh, giving him a disapproving look in advance, "I'm serious, you guys, and you're only here for the chocolates. NOTE," I glare threateningly at Aido, "I said here ONLY for the chocolates. No asking about blood types. Understood, AIDO?" I crossed her arms, aware that Aido was our main problem here,

The blond-haired vampire smirked 'innocently'- a glint of mischief present in his eyes, "Of course, Aya-Chan~!" He grinned,

"It's Cross-san to you, mister," I narrowed my eyes, pointing my finger at him.

I throw Kaname a pleading look to keep his vampires under control, "Not to worry, Ayame, I'll ensure Aido doesn't do anything rash," he vowed placing a hand on my shoulder, smiling at her gently,

I sighed in relief, "Alright, thanks, Kaname-Sama!" I smiled at him politely, while taking a step back causing his hand to fall,

"Not at all." A sad look displayed on his features for a split second, causing me to regret my action, but before I could do anything, the Night Class walked past me as Yuki blew a whistle. Kaname lightly brushed my hand he walked by me, causing me to blush slightly,

I turn to see a group of Day Class boys behind me with chocolates in their hands, causing me to smirk, "Please accept my feeling Aya-Chan~" say the first on as he hands me the chocolates. I put on a shy smile as I face the boys, "thank you all for your chocolates, however I cannot accept your feeling as my father does not allow me to date." All the boys sigh sadly and their shoulder drop in defeat, "I would like it if we could all be very good friends though" I smile charmingly. The boys sigh dreamily and hand me chocolates, while giving me complements before walking off,

After adding the chocolates to my already large collection, I look around and see the girls with happy smiles on their face, handing chocolates to their favorites. And frown sadly, as the only boys whose feeling I would accept has not bothered to offer,

I am pulled from my depressing thoughts, "Say what's your blood type" I hear Aido ask. I face palm and walk over, I grab him by his collar and drag him off while shaking my head,

I turn to the girls who have begun to complain at the loss of their 'idol' "Aido-sempai accepts your chocolates and feelings" I say smiling at the girls. They cheer and giggle to each other in response,

"Oi Aya-chan. This is embarrassing" Aido whines as I continue to drag him. I sigh letting him go and pat his head,

I smirk mischievously, "Deal with it" I state. As I approach Yuki I see her clutching her candy, watch as Kaname back as he walks off. I shake my head and sigh. I grab the candy and run to Kaname,

"Ayame-Chan?" he asks confused,

"Yuki wanted to give this to you," I say dropping the candy in his hand,

He smiles at her. "Thank you Yuki. I accept it," he says. Yuki blushes and turns away to smile at her feet, causing me to roll my eyes

Kaname smiles at me sadly, "Bye Ayame-Chan" he says. I smile back and wave before walking back to Yuki. She punches me in the arm lightly, trying and failing to keep a frown on her face,

I look at her incredulously, "Ow! My arm!" I yell at her,

She pouts at me her face still red, "Why did you do that?" she whines,

I roll my eye "Because you were being a chicken" I cross my arms and wait for her to prove me wrong,

She frowns childishly looking at the ground, before she looks at me, "Hmph, fine. Thanks..."

I smile at my achievement, "You're welcome. Here~" I say dropping a small box in her hand.

She looks at me hopefully, "Is it…?"

"Yup it's 'Ayame's Special Chocolate'!" I answer. She squeals and gives me a big hug, rocking us back and forth,

* * *

~Night Class~

I sigh once again as I stand outside of the classroom that the Night Class is in, mentally preparing myself for the embarrassment I will face all because of my stupid father. I swear I'm going to ring his neck and hide all of his stupid soap operas, that'll teach him to mess with me,

With those, comforting thought in mind I knock on the door and enter, not waiting for permission. I stare at the tile as I feel my face redden as the dozen of vampire that I have come to respect seeing me in this most ridiculous outfit. I take a deep breath, and pull out the card with my lines on; just as I open my mouth to begin, I am interrupted,

"Such a cute outfit, Ay-Chan," Aido coos, "did you get all dress up to seduce me on St. Chocolate's Day" he finishes making kissy faces,

I growl in irritation, once again swearing to myself to murder my father, "sit down and shut up ice-brain. The sooner I start the sooner I'm done, and the sooner I never have to see you ugly face again," I hiss at him,

Just as the idiot is about to respond, I am saved, "stop bother the prefect Aido." Kaname says with his usual emotionless mask, but for someone who has known him as well as me can catch the small flecks of amusement hidden with him his façade,

I roll my eye and nod in appreciation at Kaname, before I begin to read, "Hear ye! Hear ye! Orders from the St. Chocolates Day King. On this very special St. Chocolate's Day, the King wishes to remind you that St. Chocolates day is not a holiday only to express romantic feeling, but to express friendship too. On this day the St. Chocolates Day King, also known as Kaien Cross asks that you all except these handmade friendship chocolate delivered by my St. Chocolate's Day Fairy, created especially for the Night Class in hopes that you continue you honorable pursuit in furthering the our interspecies relationship. Thank you and enjoy, say the St. Chocolates Day King" I finish with a huff and a courtesy,

As no one utters a word I begin to disperse the chocolate to the students, all of the students have a specific box, with their name on it and box colored to match their hair or eye color. I finish the first two rows without incident and finally something in this day has gone right, "Senri…Rima…Akatsuki…Aido…", as I'm about to give Tamika his chocolate's the idiot 'idol' begins to speak from behind the mountain of chocolate covering his desk,

He tilts his head 'innocently', "so is this your sneaky way of confessing your obvious feelings for me? I knew it was only a matter of time until you came to admit it to yourself and to me," he asks with a slight smirk, I turn around ready to tear him in a new one as I'm interrupted,

"Hanabusa, please do not cause Ayame anymore trouble for the day, alright?" though Kaname phrases it as a question, we all know it is an order. His mouth turns up slightly as he turns to me, "the St. Chocolate's Day Fairy has it hard enough," he says amusement shining wildly in his wine colored eyes,

Any feelings of appreciation toward the pure-blood evaporate as he finished his statement; I huff but ignore the vampires otherwise. I mentally roll my eyes, and continue giving out the chocolate with evident irritation, all other vampires accept the chocolate and some wish me a happy St. Chocolates Day as well, that was until I got to the vampire that loved me the most, Ruka.(A.N.: note the sarcasm) When I place the chocolate on her desk she looks as if I put a rabid squirrel on her desk, glaring at me angrily, and opens her mouth most likely to insult me and/or the chocolate, but a stern look from Kaname keeps her quiet, thankfully,

I disperse almost all of the chocolates except one because a certain pure-blood has his desk on the furthest corner of the room meaning I did not pass his chair, more like throne, as I gave out the chocolates. And for some reason all of the vampires notice this and are curious enough about this to watch me as a walk to his desk, weirdo's. I reach his desk and he looks up from his book that he was pretending to read, "Is it finally my turn?" he asks almost sarcastically, raising an eyebrow,

I shoot him a dull look, but decide to play along, "but of course you majesty, I saved the best for last",

Kaname looks both shock and amused by response, he raises a hand to caress the feathers on my wings, before he begins to play with a lock of my snow-white hair, "well then I thank you in advance and look forward to enjoying your chocolate" he says staring into my eyes,

For reasons completely unknown to me, I blush, and then clear my throat awkwardly, taking the box of chocolates in a garnet colored box made to match Kaname's eyes and place it on his desk before I attempt to step away. I said attempt because a certain pure-bloods gentle but firm grip on my arm prevents me from taking more than one-step, he looks deeply into my similar colored eyes as if searching for something as my heart flutters for unknown reasons. I guess he finds it because, he finally lets my arm go and whispers, "thank you," so that only I can hear him,

I nod at him in response and speed walk out of the classroom as I feel several eyes burning wholes into my back. I am too lazy to walk all the way back to the Sun Dorms and not in the mood for patrols so I walk back to the Headmaster's house to take a shower and sleep. I enter silently just in case the Headmaster is already asleep; as I am heading to my room, I hear someone coughing and moaning in pain and silently walk toward the kitchen where the noise is coming from. Crouched in the corner is my silver-haired brother, suffering another attach with a box of blood tablets in his hand. I sigh and walk toward him not bothering to hide my presence; he looks up as I approach his eyes flashing violently between red and violet.

I crouch down in front of him tears pooling in my eyes, and pet his hair softly as I used to when he was having trouble sleeping after he first joined our family, "please let me help you Oniii-chan. It's painful to watch you suffer silently every time you push me away." I say laying his head on my chest hugging and petting him.

Zero says nothing but coughs, as I pet him until the attack passes, leaving him sweating and panting as if he just finished a rigorous work out. He slowly lifts his head from my chest to look me in the eyes and for the first time in a long time I see the scared child that the Headmaster brought back from the precinct, I see the Zero I first met, and it scares me. I reach up and caress his cheek; he leans into my hand and closes his eyes, "Zero I have something for you," I say causing him to open his eyes and look at me curiously,

He says nothing and continues to stare at me; I reach into the basket and pull out the last box of chocolate in a purple box with a silver ribbon slightly larger than all the other boxes made for the Night Class. I smile gently at him as I did all those years ago, slowly I open the boy and pull out one of the round chocolates and feed it to him gently. He chews and swallows slowly, a curious look on his face because of the flavoring,

I giggle, "I crushed up some blood tablets and added it to the mix. I thought that is you can't take the pills alone then maybe mixing or adding it to something may help,", Zero continues to stare at me making no effort to respond to me,

I look at the ground sadly, I did not expect much, but maybe a little gratitude, I sigh and prepare to get up, but Zero surprises me with a hug, he holds me tightly burying his nose in my hair. I smile and rub his back soothingly nuzzling his neck, Zero pulls away and I kiss him on the cheek, "I love you, Onii-chan," I say caressing his cheek and handing him the box. "I'm going to bed now, let me know it the mixing thing works, if it does we can try it again. Ok?"

He looks at me and nods, I smile and finally head back to my room exhausted from the day, and flop on my bed, landing on a small box. I look at the box curiously, no students are allowed in the Headmaster's quarters, and the door is always locked, confused but curious I open the box. Inside is nothing but a single card that says, 'look in the closet'. Now I'm on alert, this is creepy on so many levels; cautiously I approach the closet and rip the doors open violently.

Inside my closet is the largest teddy bear I have ever seen, holding a box of chocolates larger than my head and a ribbon around its neck with a card attached. I smile at the gift, and take the card in my hand reading and causing me to smile so big my cheeks hurt. The card reads 'Kisses

Kisses, Kisses, Kisses,

Oh, what should I do?

All I want is just one Kiss,

From a special person like you.

- Kaito'

I want to scream and dance and laugh all at the same time but all I can do I stand in that spot grinning like an idiot as tears of joy fell from my eyes. I guess he didn't forget, but thank god, he is a hunter and not a poet, because this poem is corny as hell. Still it means a lot I think to myself as the tears finally stop,

I turn to look at the moon stupid grin still on my face, "Happy St. Chocolate's Day, Kaito" I whisper before closing my eyes and falling asleep with a soft smile on my face.

A.N.: sorry it took so long, I've been busy at work, but I made it extra-long, so forgive me. In addition, for those of you that have not got it yet Kaito is Ayame's crush, pictures of him on my profile as well as the St. Chocolates Day Fairy outfit.


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own Vampire Knight, or any of its characters, but I do own Ayame Cross/Kuran.

**~Third Person's POV~**

Night time at Cross Academy is painfully silent at the moment, all the Night Class and Day Class students seem to be in there dorms or classroom making the prefects job much easier or so it would seem. The eerie silence is broken by a violent coughing fit coming from the silver-haired prefect. Zero, so weakened by the ache in his chest and throat, kneels over the large fountain to keep from kissing the ground.

Finally the attack passes, Zero stands still panting heavily as if he had recently completed a rigorous workout, sensing the presence of Vampires he reaches into his jacket holding his Bloody Rose for easy access, "Come out you blood suckers. I know you're out there." He says without looking in up from the ground,

The night class students, still in hiding begin to spread out, surrounding the silver-haired prefect. Aido steps out first, "you are too cocky…hunter" he says, glaring at Zero,

The other students step out surrounding him, Ruka glares at him viciously, "you are but a _human_, Kiryu" she says hissing the word as if it were the most vile creature she had ever dare to speak of, "yet you behave as you do towards Kaname-sama…",

Rima folds her arms across her chest, "are we really going to do this?" she asks her fellow Night Class students, Senri shrugs, "Takuma said not to" he say looking uninterested,

Akatsuki steps in, "Senri is right you two, Kaname-sama, will be angry if he finds that we have disrupted the peace" he says taking a step closer to Zero, "You as well Kiryu, put that away-" as Akatsuki goes to place a hand on Zero shoulder, Zero acts quickly flipping Akatsuki over his shoulder.

Senri and Rima gaze at the shocked Akatsuki, "how uncool", they murmur to each other loud enough for him to hear. Both embarrassed and angry Akatsuki stands glaring at Zero murderously,

Zero feeling encouraged after taking down Akatsuki, smirks mockingly, "come on then Vampires. I'm in a bit of a bad mood", he says with his Bloody Rose proudly on display,

Aido glares at Zero for his arrogance, "that attitude of yours…" he says while freezing the ground around Zero. Akatsuki too displays his power, setting fire to a nearby tree, "I was trying to mediate… I'm not responsible for your stupidity." He says,

All the Night Class students take this as a sign and step closer to Zero, only a few feet away when they see a flash of black and white, the next time they look Ayame is in the middle of the circle. With her back to Zero facing the Vampire that were about to attack him from the rear, "you making new friends Oni-Chan?" she asks mockingly while glaring at the Vampires in front of her with an arched eyebrow,

The Night Class students step back slightly aware of how angered the Dorm President would be if they hurt her, just as they were about to leave, "hey! There is no fighting allowed, it's in the handbook!" Yuki yell from outside the circle brandishing her rod, "however, as a member of the Disciplinary committee, if you insist on-"

Rima rolls her eyes, "she totally ruined the mood", she says relaxing he stance. Ruka glares at Ayame and Yuki both; "as if the first Cross kid wasn't bad enough," she says flipping her long hair. Aido removes his ice, "yeah, let's just go back to class, I'm not feeling it anymore", Akatsuki sighs in agreement and put out the fire. The Night Class then exits almost as quickly as they entered.

Yuki look towards her adopted siblings with a frown, after the Night Class is gone, "what were you two thinking?" she asks placing her hands on her hips, "someone could have gotten seriously hurt, and lets not even bring the Headmaster or Kaname into this," she says,

Ayame rolls her eyes and sheaths her dagger, "leave it alone Yuki" she says before turning to look at Zero, "you OK, Oni-Chan?" she places a comforting squeeze on his arm,

Zero looks at the ground unable to look at her sorrowful wine colored eyes; he lifts his hand and squeezes her encouragingly before he begins to walk away from the twins. Yuki, who watched the entire encountered with barley concealed jealously grabs his arm to stop him, "just leave me alone", he says shrugging of her arm as he continues to walk away from them,

Yuki any Ayame watch his retreating figure until it disappears into the trees, Yuki turns to look at Ayame with a questioning look in her eye, as Ayame and Zero have always had this special bond that Yuki did not understand, she must know what was going on with Zero. Ayame just sighs in defeat, shaking her head sadly and pulling Yuki into a tight hug, almost reassuring herself that her sister was in fact with her, "don't ask Yuki, it's not my secret to tell" she murmurs sadly into Yuki's hair.

**~Ayame's POV~**

**~Next Morning~**

As I sat in between my two siblings, I stared at the lump on my chopsticks, wondering if perhaps the Headmaster had finally snapped, and was trying to exterminate us all with this 'food'. I continued to stare at it waiting for something to happen, possibly, it would become enraged and attack me, and all the while ignoring the Headmasters about the 'food', he created 'his style'. Deciding it was safe enough when I saw that Yuki had tried many of the objects and was still breathing I ventured to the things I saw that she had already eaten. Suddenly the headmaster returned with a camera, "Say Cheese for Daddy!" he shouted, I stared at him with a dull look before resuming my meal,

Not bothering to listen to the usual bickering of the Headmaster and Zero, I continued to venture into the Headmasters unknown world of sustenance. (Maybe a bit dramatic, but oh well:-p) it was only when I heard the term guardian that I began to listen, "today you will not only carry out your duties as guardians, but as true members of the Disciplinary committee as well…" the headmaster said smiling. Shrugging I went back to my experiment, maybe if I only mixed the food that Yuki had already eaten, I would have food that tastes good and would not kill me as well.

**~Day Class Dorms~**

I stood with my cart over filled with pictures of the Night Class students surprisingly along with Zero and myself, as I wait for Yuki to finish the last room, once I again hear, "why must you take my treasures? I have done nothing wrong, these are only photos" another Day Class girl defends,

Yuki sighs tiredly, probably from having to deliver the same line repeatedly, "these photos were taken without consent, weren't they?", upon receiving no response from the girl she continues, "that goes against the academy's privacy policy" she says walking away,

The girl however continues to follow Yuki, pleading her case. When the Class president begins joins the girl that I step in, "Kaseumi, do not bother. You and I both know those picture that you had of me sleeping and of Ruka in class were in appropriate and a violation of privacy" I say looking him square in the eye, "both of you return to your dorms before I start distributing detention slips", that is all I have to say for the two to flee. Smirking in satisfaction, I turn to Yuki, "and that is how it's done, little sister" I say returning to my own cart,

Yuki frowns at the ground as if in thought, "we can't give detention slips, Ayame" she looks at me with a raised eyebrow, and a teasing look in her eyes,

I huff indignantly, "well I know that, Yuki, and you know that, Yuki, but them... they don't know that Yuki" I say conspiringly,

**~Night Class Dorms~**

Yuki, Zero and I stare up at the intimidating gate before us, "we have never been in the Night Class Dorms before" she says her voice shaking slightly, "are you nervous as well?" She asks no one in particular,

I place a comforting hand around her shoulders, "no worries, Yu-Yu-Chan, I got your back", I say squeezing her shoulder slightly as she throws me a grateful smile,

Yuki jumps as if she just realized something, "oh, that right", she says standing in front of Zero and I, "Before we enter the dorm, show me the box you were holding earlier today" Yuki orders causing Zero to look at her, shocked. I watch the altercation, Yuki lecturing the stunned Zero, I begin to walk away from the two, and all of a sudden, I hear Yuki gasp in shock,

I turn in time to see Zero catch Yuki, taking the brunt of the fall to his back. Suddenly Yuki reaches into his pocket and pull out the box smiling victoriously until she realizes that is a box of tablets, causing her to frown in confusion, "is this… medicine?" she asks tilting her head to the side curiously,

Zero stands quickly and snatches the box from her, "it's none of your business," he says coldly, before he turns and walks in the opposite direction,

Yuki frowns at his back, "Zero, where are you going? Are you feeling sick?" she asks quickly chasing after him,

I frown at both there retreating figures, finally I sigh in resignation, and walk to the doors to inspect the dorms alone. I knock on the door and patiently wait, within seconds Takuma, opens the door widely and greets me, "Good Afternoon, Ayame-Chan, you look lovely" he says beaming at me,

I smile gently back at the friendly vampire, "thank you, Ichijo-sempi, you look handsome as always", looking around the living room, I greeted by a variety of expressions, ranging from angry to curious. "hello Night Class students, today I will be preforming dorm inspections to make sure that no one is keeping any items forbidden at this academy or invading of someone else's privacy" after I deliver the last line Hanabusa gives an indignant huff, and Akatsuki glares at him warningly,

Ignoring the cousin's antics I turn to the vice-president of the Night Class, "Ichijo-sempi-", Takuma interrupts me, "please call me Takuma" he says smiling gently. I smile, "excuse me, Takuma-sempi, would you please show me the rooms that I am to inspect?" I say,

However before Takuma can reply, Kaname interrupts, "I will show you Ayame, come here" he says standing at the top of the stairs,

I turn to him and frown slightly, before following his order, "I don't want to be a bother Kaname-sama, but if it is no problem, please…" I say standing directly in front of him smiling politely,

Kaname examines my smile for a while before he sighs almost inaudibly, "follow me", he says as he walk toward the rooms,

I inspect the first room, a girls room judging by the décor, most likely Rima and Ruka's, I don't see Siren in this kind of room, the examination is pretty routine until I open a chest and find a large supply of pockey, smirking to my self mischievously, "this is and excessive amount. Confiscated!" I say taking three of the boxes. Turning I, catch Kaname's amused gaze. I raise an eyebrow daringly at the pure blood, daring him to interfere. He simply smiles amused and raises his arms as if he was surrendering; nodding in approval I head to the next room.

The next few rooms continue without incident, next I head into Takuma and Senri's room, I open the door to find several pairs of underwear on the floor, and immediately slam the door closed, my face aflame. I do not bother to meet anyone's gaze as I feel many eyes on me, "why?'" I breathe out,

Takuma steps forward, "why what Aya-Chan?" he asks confused,

Still staring at the carpet, "why is there underwear everywhere?" I ask stressing the word everywhere,

Takuma huffs proudly, "well they are mine Aya-Chan, they are made of the finest materials, by a top seamstress," he says smiling as if this is something to be proud of,

I finally look at him, "and that makes it OK?" I ask outraged, "you just leave all your underwear out in the open for all to see?" I ask not giving him a chance to respond, "you think that this OK? You knew about these examinations for hours and yet you could not be bothered to put them away?" I hiss my face turning red, whether from anger of embarrassment I am not sure,

Finally the blond vampire answers, "I'm sorry, Aya-chan. I did not realize it would upset you like this," he says with a look on his face that resembled a wounded puppies, "I'll go clean it up" he said approaching the door,

I sighed irritably, "Its fine Takuma-sempi, I was more surprised than anything" I saw more upset with myself for the guilt that was gnawing at me, "however I'm afraid I must ask. Do you have in your room, any items forbidden at this academy or invading of someone else's privacy? Any items that may cause harm to yourself or to someone else? Any items such as tobacco products, alcoholic beverages, illegal drugs, explosives, fireworks, stink bombs, mace, or pepper spray?" I breathe out quickly. Not bothering to wait for an answer, I nod in his direction, "excellent. Next room please," I say to Kaname,

Nodding, he turns to lead the way; he stops in front of the next door and gestures for me to enter. Nodding my own head thank you I enter, the next room is spotless. I look around genuinely surprised, as no other vampires have bothered to clean their rooms. The rest of the examination is suspect until I go to open a large wardrobe that I am knocked down by an avalanche of junk, I sit on the floor staring at the mountain of garbage that surrounds my.

I hear Kaname's distinctive voice calling Hanabusa, followed by a clap that eerily resembled a slap. I stand and exit the room to find an angry looking Kaname and an sorrowful Hanabusa holding his reddened cheek, whining about his 'precious treasures', filling in the blanks I roll my eyes and turn to Kaname, "are there any other rooms I need to examine?" I ask,

He look down at me his face softening drastically, "yes, there is one more" he says leading me to the end of the hall, confused I tilt my head, "whose?" I ask curiously,

He looks at me over his shoulder smirking slightly, "mine of course," he says leaving me shocked,

Not wanting to be alone with the pure blood I scramble for excuses, "its really not necessary Kuran-sama, I trust that as the President of the Night Class, you strive to uphold the rules better than anyone" I rush out

The pure blood frowns, most likely because I called him 'Kuran-sama', "no Ayame, like any other student at Cross Academy, I am subject to random dorm examinations" he says firmly,

I huff in defeat, "but you're not any other student" I mumble to myself, though he probably heard anyway,

Finally he stops in front of two large wooden doors, obviously his room "welcome to my humble abode" I snort,

Still sour at losing an argument to the pure blood, "humble my foot", I murmur looking around at the walls lined with books and expensive items, "looks good to me. Congratulations, Kuran-sama you pass". I state before turning to leave,

Of course, life just will not be that kind to me, "are you sure you have to leave Ayame? Would you like a cup of tea? Or perhaps a game of chess?" obviously seeing the answer on my face the pure blood decides to play dirty, "unless of course you're… scared," he says moving out of my,

Never one to back down from a challenge I turn to see Kaname sitting behind his desk with my favorite chessboard in front of him "scared my ass. Pick you color Kuran" I hiss, glaring at him murderously.


End file.
